This invention relates to foldable, rechargeable pocket lights. More specifically, the invention relates to foldable, rechargeable LED pocket lights. Pocket lights are useful in multiple settings including business, pleasure and at home. More particularly, pocket lights are useful in the mechanical and automotive industry for providing light in tight spaces since they are able to be positioned in tight spaces. LED pocket lights are useful because of the brightness of the light provided. Rechargeable LED pocket lights are further useful for longevity of use.
Foldable, rechargeable pocket lights are known. However, some problems with such devices include that they are larger in size and shape, do not fold and are difficult to use. It would be useful to have a compact, foldable, rechargeable LED pocket light to avoid the problems of the prior art. This includes a pocket light which is portable, easy to stow on one's belt or pouch and able to direct light at any desired position.
One such known pocket light is the Energizer® folding LED pocket light. This pocket light runs on one LED bulb or two LED bulbs. Additional LED lights are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents and U.S. Patent Application Publications: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,979,100; 6,939,021 B2; 6,879,263; 6,857,756; 6,830,360 B1; 6,814,459 B2; 6,707,389; 6,623,151 B2; 6,476,726 B1; 6,461,008 B1; 5,685,631, and 5,653,529, and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006/0034091 A1; 2006/0034078 A1; 2006/0034070 A1; 2005/0276045 A1; 2005/0265035 A1; 2005/0231381 A1; 2005/0099317 A1; 2005/0063179 A1; 2005/0057941 A1; 2005/0047167 A1; 2005/0018435 A1; 2004/0222947 A1; 2003/0179572 A1, and 2002/0071268 A1.
These devices have various shortcomings, which along with other shortcomings, are addressed by the present invention.